The Reason behind Your Words
by Fate T. Harlaown
Summary: Yuuki Mikan is in the midst of discovering her feelings for a certain blonde, but before she is able to grasp that it is love she is kidnapped unexpectedly, thus turning a switch in Yami off to search and kill this kidnapper that took her one and only true friend away from her. Warning: Yuri/Shoujo-Ai. Rated T for future contents.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason behind Your Words**

I've always wondered.

When.

When have I…

"M-Mikan-san! W-will you please go out with me!?" I snapped out of my daze upon hearing a voice declaring his love for me as he bowed a good 90 degree angle right in front of me. I took my surroundings and noticed that I was standing next to a tree behind the gym building. _Oh right, I received a love letter and came to the meeting spot to decline the feelings that I appreciate but can't return._

I came back to my senses again when I saw movement from the corner of my eye. He was still bowing, shaking in fact. "Aaaaahhh," I scratched my cheek nervously, "um, I'm sorry..."

"No way!" I saw a tear forming at the corner of his eye.

"I'm grateful for your feelings, but I can't return them." As the last few words left my mouth, he ran away crying 'W-why!?' with his arm covering his eyes like his heart was just broken. Well, I did break his heart actually… didn't I?

I noticed my two friends popping out of the bushes; I knew they were going to spy on me. "Eh! Even Ooyoshi of class C was shot down!" My black haired friend shouted out from behind the bush. "That's half of the boys in the entire school already! And we're still in our first year of junior high!"

I blinked twice as I felt a sweat gland slide down the side of my face.

We walked out of school and down the usual road we always took every day in the afternoon. "Hey Mikan, why don't you go out with any of the boys even though you're so popular?" My black haired friend, Sachi, asked.

Yami appeared in my mind.

_Eh? Why...—_

I shook my head. "…well I'm not really interested in those kinds of things, that's all," I replied without missing a beat and… maybe truthfully… or that's what I wanted to believe. Something in my guts told me that that wasn't all, that it was more than that. But right now, I can't really think of what that reason is.

"That's because Mikan has someone wonderful already, right~" my chocolate haired friend leaned in as she teased me.

"Wha— why are you bringing that up, Mami!?" I tried to stay calm. My heart was beating a little faster than normal. I tried to think of anything other than a lover. Taking deep breaths didn't help either since my friend bumped into my shoulder to continue her joke.

"The way you suddenly became serious and rebuke the idea is suspicious~" her grin could be seen— or in my case— felt, even though I wasn't looking at her. I tried to ignore it, but I can feel her eyes piercing into my soul to spill out the truth.

Just when I thought the subject was going to be dropped and when things couldn't get any worse, Sachi just had to join in the conversation again, "What kind of wonderful person do you have?"

"Introduce him to us one day!"

"He's not all you're making him out to be!" Er…

"…" Oh no… this silence…

"Oho~ so you _do_ have a boyfriend then~" I bit my bottom lip from saying anything further. Great, Mikan you dummy!

Ten minutes later of being teased, I parted ways with my friends. Remembering something, I decided to take the long route on my way home and I ran into Yami, of all people. Just thinking about what happened earlier I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Mikan," Yami noticed and acknowledged me with a nod as she made her way towards me from the Taiyaki shop. I swallowed all the words I wanted to say to her, and instead, I just nodded back as I averted my gaze elsewhere.

I waited for her to walk beside me before continuing my stroll down the store outlets. It was quiet, well, except the fact that there were many commotions coming from all of the sales going on today, but it was quiet around just the two of us, like the world was closing in on us.

This isn't like me… normally, I would usually cling and ramble on and on to Yami about everything and nothing in particular and she would listen, even if it looked like she wasn't. I don't know what has gotten into me, but I don't like this feeling in my chest.

It doesn't feel healthy…

I didn't realize that a warm feeling touched my lips as I was drifting off to my own world. Focusing on the object in front of me, I noticed that it was the head of a taiyaki; also trailing from the hand holding it, my eyes laid on Yami's lips before I looked up to those usually empty eyes of hers, but I can see a small glint coming from those gorgeous red orbs looking back at me.

"Eat it, it's good," she pushed the fish towards my slightly parted lips until it dangled in my mouth before she let go.

Smiling a little, I knew that Yami was worried about me even though she didn't express her feelings. She already showed me through the small gesture she did. I grabbed the food hanging out of my mouth and took a bite from it.

It's funny. It's like Yami knows what I am thinking and vice versa.

"Mikan," I heard the soft and gentle voice I had come to love, "is there a reason why you took this path to head home?"

I looked to my side and stared at my companion, blinking a few times before a light bulb lit up. "Ah! I was going to buy something for someone! Thank you, Yami-san!" I looked around us and spotted the store I had intended on browsing inside.

We stood in front of a store called Yumi's Gift Shop with the sign "Grand Opening" in a big red banner, attached to the bottom was a small "30% off first 10,000 customers." _If only the 'u' in the name was changed to an 'a.'_ Catching my thought, I mentally kicked myself. _W-why did I just think that…?_ Looking over at my friend, I noticed that she was still standing by my side.

"Y-you don't have to come along, Yami-san—" I began but was interrupted as she walked passed me and into the store. My cheeks heated up again and I followed the blonde inside as soon as I finished the taiyaki she had given me, feeling the cool AC hitting my face as the sliding door opened.

_G-great… now I have to buy the present together, but… how am I supposed to do that if she's with me!_

I followed my blonde friend to the center of the store until she stopped dead in her tracks. "What is it, Yami-san?" I looked over her shoulders with ease, thanks to our height similarity, and saw a stranger in a weird get up. His head was covered with a fancy looking hat that I couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man, but the tall posture along with big boots told me that it had to be a man... for some odd reason. His red trench coat though… told me otherwise. I don't know why he was dressed in such phenomenon clothing, but he looked like an alien if you ask me, considering the strange outfit. Only foreigners wouldn't know how to fit in a new country. Yup, definitely an alien.

I felt my arm get pulled the opposite direction and let out a small yelp. Before I turned around to keep my balance, I saw the strange man look our way and I guess we sort of made eye contact, maybe… kind of? I'm not really sure, since he was wearing dark glasses, but I felt his gaze penetrate me enough to send a shiver up my spine. I even felt the back of my hair stick up as well as goosebumps crawling up my arm.

-x-

"I found our target. Proceed to follow, I repeat, proceed to follow." A dark figure appeared out of an alley before disappearing again out of sight.

-x-

I opened my eyes with trouble as the memory flashed before me. It felt like it was yesterday that I went shopping with Yami. Tasting copper in my mouth, I knew that my lip was bleeding; I can also feel my tongue and cheek swollen as if my jaw had been bruised for quite a while now.

Trying to remember what happened, I didn't realize that there was another occupant in the room with me. I tried to move my arms but found my wrists chained to the wall behind me. My brain processed on what was going on around me and I finally remembered how I got here in the first place. I looked up to meet red eyes peering from the shadows.

I remembered what happened.

I was cooking dinner earlier than usual. It was then that a knock came from the door, I didn't think any of it since we always had guests come around late at night all the time, so I didn't suspect anything to happen the way it went. Since Rito didn't come through the door, then it had to be someone else. A visitor, perhaps?

Upon opening the door a man in a, I believe it was, mailman suit smiled at me as he handed me a small envelope package. I couldn't see his eyes since his cap was in the way. I signed it after confirming that it was for Rito. How strange, mails don't usually get here late at night.

As the mailman bid his farewell, I closed the door and set the brown envelope down on the kitchen counter, and resumed my cooking.

It was then that I felt a weird sensation that something bad was going to happen. I turned around quickly and didn't see anything suspicious or out of the ordinary—besides the envelope I had signed off. I walked over to the counter and reached over, but before I could touch the package, the roof caved in and I dived down covering my head and screaming in the process.

"W-what the! W… what was that?" I coughed the dust particles that fogged up my house.

"Yuuki Mikan, you will come with me quietly or I will use force," said a voice I didn't recognize.

Before I knew it, I was tied up in a metal cell, here to be exact. I think it's been half a day? A day? Since I've been here. I couldn't really tell because there were no lights coming into the room no matter how carefully I scanned the dark cell room. I looked up at the occupant again, trying to remember the face that had kidnapped me, but nothing came to mind.

"You sure took your sweet time sleeping," the same voice from earlier echoed from the shadows.

**A/N:** Did you miss me?~ I'll be updating my other stories soon, maybe, hopefully, or not. Lol~

So, I wrote this months ago and I was planning on making this a one-shot, but I thought, "Oh why not! This will be a fun story to do!" so here it is, chapter 1~ I hope you enjoyed it? I know YamixMikan isn't famous/popular, but I adore this pairing~ :3

(Sorry for the long author's note) I hope it won't be so confusing. Also, the whole beginning was a memory of the past, just for those who didn't quite catch that; and the end is obviously the present. So?~ Any comments, complaints, concerns?~ Thank you very much! Hope to see you next chapter!

~Fate


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reason behind Your Words**

Small intakes of breath were taken and released into the night sky as it fogged up for five seconds before disappearing into the air as footsteps were lightly hitting the rooftops of each nearby house. Burning, dilated red orbs were illuminating in darkness as golden tresses were shimmering under the moonlight. Breathing was not an issue even though she had been running and jumping nonstop after hearing from Yuuki Rito that Mikan was kidnapped.

Apparently the kidnapper had left a letter inside a package that Mikan had taken in and during that distraction he just had to make a grand entrance by blowing up the roof of the Yuuki's household. Before Rito even finished the letter Yami had already taken flight.

Closing and reopening her eyes, Yami glanced around her surroundings once more before moving onto the next street. The search was endless with Rito and the Deviluke sisters split up in different areas of the city.

After five hours the party was beginning to get exhausted, but Yami was the only one still up and about. Asking them to not give up just yet, the four were surprised by the Golden Darkness' resolve. They nodded to each other and once more ran into the night.

Searching high and low, Mikan was not in sight. A thought occurred to Yami as she had roamed around the entire city in the last few hours of searching that she did not check underground. Thinking hard she remembered the first time she had come to Earth to assassinate Yuuki Rito, it was at the shrine, and if she wasn't mistaken she heard there was an underground-like tunnel a little ways off from the shrine, but she didn't know where exactly.

Turning around to fly towards the direction of the shrine, she spotted Lala, and she exchanged looks for her to follow in suit. There was not much time left, so they both took off in high speed without informing the others first, they had to rescue Mikan at all cost.

Upon arriving at the shrine the duo split up in search of the underground tunnel. Being on alert now that they knew Mikan was somewhere near the shrine the pair took caution on where they were stepping.

Yami took a left turn where there was a waterfall not too far away as Lala took a turn to the right, but before she left the shrine entrance something caught her eye. The door to the back storage was open. She crept up to the door and slowly opened it as it creaked. There, before her eyes, was a sealed door leading to another room. Her eyes lit up and she flew towards the sealed door in an attempt to release the seal like in the anime she watched called Mai Hime.

As soon as Lala peeled off one seal the door leading to outside shut closed and chains could be heard wrapping around the bars to keep the doors from opening. "Mou, I knew this was too good to be true..." Lala pouted as she took out a newly made device in order to get out of the storage room. "...but I came prepared!"

Meanwhile, Yami was flying over the river to the other side until she felt a faint presence of Mikan. Her eyes darted to the right where the waterfall was coming down at a monstrous speed. In mid-air Yami turned her body to face it and her sharp eyes glowed.

Not even a millisecond later the blonde that was standing in front of the waterfall disappeared onto the other side without being hit by any drops of water. Her golden hair took shape of two sharp blue objects as she flew right through the tunnel.

The place was well-built, concrete walls were still undamaged like the inside of a normal building. There were a few, but not many, rooms that lay ahead. Yami kept her pace; she knew Mikan was at the last room. The tunnel was longer than usual and it had a curve to it that seemed like it was doing a 180 degree turn.

At last Yami reached her destination and sliced the door into pieces. It took a good three seconds for the door to crumble as the cut was so clean that the door was still intact. A small scream and coughing reached the blonde's ears and relief was evident in her eyes. Her dilated eyes returned to normal the moment she confirmed that her friend was safe. She looked across the room as soon as the dust cleared up and met with scared, golden eyes.

"Mi—"

A punch flew towards her vision and she barely dodged it before impact. Her sharp blue knife-like objects cut the arm that was stuck in the wall behind her. The remaining arm retracted back to its owner and a female voice finally spoke. "We finally meet, Golden Darkness," the black figure appeared from the shadows, "or should I say, Eve."

The blonde as well as her friend's eyes widened as another Yami appeared before them. Everything about her appearance was the same as the other blonde. She also had black clothing on, but only had one back waist cape going down her right leg, one arm sleeve on her left arm, and she had no corset so her toned abdomen was showing. And the only difference about her symbol on her chest was not of a four-point-star (or a four-shape-point-cross) but that of a crescent moon.

Only one organization knew of her real name, only those in the organization that turned her into a heartless assassin after being abandoned by her "mother" Dr. Tearju Lunatique. Although, she knew the truth, that her mother was going to take her and run away together, however, she was almost killed before reaching the room so she had no choice but to run and leave Yami behind.

"Ya... mi... -san?" Mikan's hoarse voice whispered in the quiet room.

"That's right. I am a copy of you as you were a copy of 'her,' Eve," said the cloned Yami. "You were a failure, so they made me instead. A better weapon than you will ever be."

"...Yami-san isn't... a weapon," Mikan argued, "She's a human being. She has a beating heart." She staggered onto her feet as she glared at the fake Yami from behind. Her chained wrists kept her from falling back down.

"Oh? Is that so? Yes, I can see that alright." Blonde hair swayed with the motion of the clone walking towards the chained girl and whispered into her ear, "It will be so much easier to kill her," and grinned when the face of the imprisoned girl turned pale.

"Leave Mikan out of this," Yami spoke up as she readied her transformed blades, "Don't touch her."

"Jealous, are we? I bet you are." As soon as the clone finished her sentence she vanished into thin air. Yami observed the room for a good five seconds until she was kicked on the waist and went flying into the wall before being buried under the rubbles.

"Yami-san!" The brown-haired girl screamed as she tried to get out of the chains. "YAMI-SAAAAAN!"

"Your little friend here is not what her title entails. Such an easy win—kuh!" The clone blocked the incoming punch but couldn't stop the impact which sent her head straight to the wall. Spatting blood, she licked the remaining liquid trailing down the side of her lips and pushed the transformed fist away from her. "Not bad." She took a step and grinned, "For a failed experiment."

The two twins disappeared and reappeared every few seconds before Mikan's eyes. The brunette struggled with her wrists in order to get free, but it was hopeless. Watching was all she could do. For now.

Several punches, kicks, and cuts later the fighters' clothes were torn into shreds and all that remained were two half-naked bodies covered in trickling of blood. The older looking blonde went for a strike and missed by a centimeter, but was able to slice off the younger blonde's top and exposing her medium-sized breasts.

Catching the little bits and pieces of her cloth she was able to get a hold of, the blonde covered her chest with one arm and glared at the other. "For a failed experiment, you're not half bad. Although, you don't live up to your name at all. I thought you were supposed to be a heartless assassin with no hesitation or mercy, but here you are as a useless object."

"Yami-san isn't an object! Stop saying cruel things like that!" Both pairs of eyes glanced to the side and saw a certain brunette standing a few feet away from the chains, wrists bleeding, knees shaking, and eyes burning with anger.

"Mikan... your hands…" The blonde's voice sounded strained. Her eyes did a body check to see if she was hurt anywhere else and noticed that she was still in her apron.

"I'm okay, Yami-san. This doesn't... hurt as much." She held onto her right wrist.

"You plan on fighting her battle? You can't even support yourself up with strong legs, so how are you supposed to beat me, Yuuki Mikan? You're just a mere human being, after all." The blonde tied her torn cloth around her chest and readied her blades once more.

The other raised her hand to the side to protect the chocolate haired girl and readied her blades as well. "Stand back, Mikan."

"U-un..."

There were a few seconds of silence before the attacking began, but as soon as the two golden haired leaped forward the ceiling caved in on top of one of the blondes. A big pool of dirt flew into the air like a sandstorm.

"Ow, ow, ow... Lala! I told you not to use that new device of yours!" A male's voice could be heard over the sound of rubbles.

Golden eyes searched around with anxiety. "Onii... -chan?"

"Nn?" The voice got quiet and everyone waited until the dirt fog dissipated to be able to see better. "Mikan?" The person jumped down from the pile of rubbles and called out again, "Mikan!"

"I'm right here, Rito!" A small body ran into the person who was calling her. "How did you know I was here?" She looked up and saw the silhouette of her brother.

The dust finally let up after a few seconds and everyone was standing in the room together. The Yuuki siblings, Deviluke sisters, and Yami. The faces of everyone lit up into smiles as soon as they saw that Mikan was safe.

Not until Momo saw the injury on Rito's little sister's hands. "Oh no, what happened?" She jumped down to attend the wound. "How'd you end up with this injury?"

"Er... it's a long story," replied the girl in question.

"Wound...?" Rito turned to look at his sister's hands and sure enough they were covered in almost dried blood. "How did this happen?! Are you okay? Does it hurt? Did the kidnapper do this to you? Where is he?" The red head looked around and saw no one other than Yami, with ripped up clothes, in the room with them.

"HELLO!" A faint voice squeaked and the ground shook.

"What is that?!" Everyone except Yami and Mikan said in unison.

"Um, about that..." The little sister scratched her cheek, "You kind of buried the kidnapper..."

"We what?!" Everyone was in sync again.

The ground shook more and the rubbles fell before the person buried underneath rose up from their almost-death-bed. "That was fairly rude of you." She patted the dust off her remaining clothes and stood straight. "I could have died, you know?"

"Yami?!" Another unison.

"Why does everyone keep screaming together? It's annoying!"

"That's definitely not Yami-san's personality," Momo voiced her thoughts.

The clone glared at each and every one of them. Her hair transformed into blades as she spotted her original. "Now that you have angered me, time to die!"

"Wait!" The only male in the room yelled as he held up a hand in front of him. "You're here, but you're over there at the same time. What—no why—no, how—no, when—no, where—no, _who_ are you? And why do you look just like Yami?"

"You're dense, aren't you? It's simple, I'm here to kill the Golden Darkness since she ran away from us."

"You don't know what you're saying at all!"

"Mikan?" The older brother looked surprised.

"It's true that she ran away, but she had to! Being there wasn't what she wanted, she wanted a normal life. She didn't want to wake up every morning having to assassin some stranger she didn't know. And I'm grateful she didn't kill my brother because we wouldn't be here together as a big family otherwise." Tears brimmed at the edge of the corner of her eyes.

"Mikan..." Yami whispered.

"...how pathetic," murmured the blonde clone, "I don't need a family. I only have my assassination skills to keep me alive."

One thought crossed all of their minds at once, _"She's just like Mea."_

"You're wrong."

Red eyes stared at golden ones.

"You're wrong about that, Yami's... sister," said Rito, "that's not how you live."

"He's right. You don't make a living by just killing," Rito's little sister continued for him.

"It's how you wake up every morning thinking what you should do and what you can do," Momo intervened.

"And how much fun you have each day by doing the things you like!" Momo's twin, Nana, happily sang as she did a fist pump.

"And enjoying the view of others as friends and family come together," Lala smiled.

The group stared at Yami as she blinked twice in confusion before looking at her... sister. With her soft voice she gathered the courage to say what she wouldn't normally say. "Come with us and you don't have to assassinate again. If I can change and love again, as well as Mea, then so can you." She extended her hand towards her mirror self and offered a small smile.

The small frame of the younger blonde slumped in defeat and a hesitated hand reached out for the extended hand in front of her.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, exams are killing me lol. So since someone figuratively cried for me to not end at chapter 3, I will try my best to extend my chapters as best as I can. The story needs to unfold anyway, right? Haha hope you enjoyed this chapter of Yami as much as with Mikan, even though it was in third person and not first POV~ I hope a little humor didn't hurt? I didn't want to write an intense, stiff story after all lol.

I did not have time to proofread, so bear with my grammar and such, if I have any. Oh I PR'd chapter 1 though. Thanks once again for reading!

~Fate


End file.
